Creepy Days
by Kodoku Solarity
Summary: Es una mañana en la casa donde habitan las creepys más reconocidas y famosas, sin embargo una extraña visitante llega y Jeff no parece estar contento con su presencia, además de que duda mucho sobre ella, pero.. Por otra parte además de ser bonita su personalidad logra atraerle y el estará ansiado por llamar su atención ¿a caso esta enamorado? ¿Quien es ella y que pretende?...


**bueno pues aquí les traigo un fic, pero esta ves será de creepys owo ! Con romance y tratare de que tenga algo de humor, además de suspenso y muchas sorpresas ! :D por favor, denme una oportunidad y lean esta idea mía.**

**Esta historia será jeff x oc, es decir que el personaje que conocerán a continuación es de mi propiedad y los derechos son míos, espero les guste y ya no los entretengo más o3o)/**

Todo comienza una mañana normal, era un domingo por la mañana en una casa algo aislada a las demás. Solo que esta casa no era de cualquier tipo de personas por que en esta casa habitaban seres que no podían ser considerados más "humanos" seres que aman del homicidio y su odio ante aquellos seres humanos crece cada día.

En estos momentos slenderman se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno para todos los integrantes de esta numerosa familia; El Solía hacer los deberes muy rápido gracias a la ayuda que le proporcionaban los grandes tentáculos que salían de su espalda además de que solía hacer las cosas muy bien por lo que era el encargado de cuidar de la casa en todos sus aspectos.

Ya por ultimo colocaba la mesa con mucha delicadeza y admiración a todo su trabajo, y a penas terminó una avalancha de gente pasó por encima de el aplastandolo completamente al pobre y cuando se levantó se encontró con ya todos los integrantes de la familia en la mesa comiendo alegre mente.

\- veo que ya todos están aquí... -dijo con poca emoción mientras sobaba su cabeza sentándose en la mesa.

-no, falta Jeff como de costumbre -contestó sin parar de comer una pequeña niña de cabello rizado y castaño de ojos verdes y vestido rosa de nombre Saly.

-siempre se queda dormido -le respondió un niño de pelo rubio que solía vestir de verde de nombre Ben.

-jaja es un flojo supongo, bueno también consideremos que el se desvela matando todas las noches ya que no le gusta cometer sus actos durante el día, le comprendo pero a diferencia mía yo no necesito dormir -dijo un chico de mascara azul de la cual choreaba un liquido negro justo de bajo de la zona de sus ojos, con ropa total mente negra y un cabello castaño de nombre Eyeless Jack.

-Supongo no cambiará... -contesto slenderman con una expresión de lastima.

-¡hey, miren quien baja! -exclamó masky que se encontraba al lado de hoodie.

-¡hasta que se ha indignado a bajar! -agregó Ben con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-cállate que no estoy de humor - dijo Jeff con una vos baja y gastada mientras se dirigía al comedor.

-nunca pareces estarlo últimamente, pero bueno no te culpo ya que ¡dormir sin párpados debe de ser muy difici! jajajaja -contestó ben burlándose de el; sin embargo jeff lo sujetó de la remera colocando la punta de su cuchillo en el cuello de ben de forma de amenaza.

\- ¡tranquilos no hace falta tanta violencia! -exclamó slenderman y al unísono que el habló el timbre sonó. -umm Jeff, ya que estas parado ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por favor? - Jeff desvió la mirada hacia slenderman molesto y después miró a Ben nuevamente.

-Bien, será mejor que te calles si no quieres que tu sangre brote de otra parte que no sean tus ojos. -agregó por ultimo mientras lo soltaba molesto con cara de pocos amigos abriendo la puerta muy molesto.

-¿Quien rayos ha venido a causarme tantas malditas molestias? -dijo molesto pero se sorprendió al ver en la puerta a una chica que aparentaba tener como unos dieciséis o diecisiete años aproximada mente, de cabello lila que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con un fleco recto que llegaba hasta sus ojos que eran completamente negros y su piel de un tono muy claro. Llevaba puesto un vestido bombeado de corset que le llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas de un tono azul claro y unas medias de red negras con unos botines morados, llevaba un lazo negro en la cintura en el cual tenia amarrada una pequeña acha y en su mano izquierda un tipo guante largo del mismo tono de azul con unos rombos negros, mientras que en la mano derecha una manga algo rara de un tono azul eléctrico así como el encaje de la parte baja de su vestido, y por ultimo también traía un lazo negro en el cuello como un collar. -¿¡quien eres tu y a que has venido!? -dijo jeff teniendo a la mano su cuchillo por si las dudas.

-¿pasa algo jeff? -preguntó masky tratando de asomarse a ver que ocurría. La chica trató de contestar pero su aspecto era débil y pronto cayó desmayada en el suelo mientras que por el impacto los demás corrieron a la puerta a ver que ocurría.

-slendy... ¿Quien es ella? -preguntó saly mirando a slenderman a los ojos.

-no lo se... Saly... -dijo confuso mientras que los demás se quedaron sin decir ni una sola palabra sin contestar, sobre todo Jeff; ¿Quien es ella y que hace aquí? Eso se preguntaba el, eso y mucho más...

La chica comenzaba a despertar confusa, y lo primero que vio fue a todos los integrantes de aquella familia mirándola fijamente.

-¿¡quienes son ustedes y que hago aquí!? -reacciono inmediatamente de esa forma sorprendida por tantas personas mirándola tan fija mente.

-Tu misma fuiste la que te trajo aquí así que eso tu lo deberías de saber, además me pregunto exactamente lo mismo que tu y será mejor que me digas de una ves ¿que es lo que tramas? -contestó Jeff con una vos llena de odio e inquietud mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el hacha que la chica llevaba. -creo que me quedaré con esto por un tiempo por cierto... -repicó burlona mente mirándola.

-¡hey, eso es mío, devuélveme mi hacha! -contestó molesta la chica.

-primero contesta mis preguntas y tu no me mandas a mi- dijo Jeff mientras la miraba algo serio. -y deja de actuar com si no supieses nada, por que tu has venido aquí y claramente con un propósito, ¿o me equivocó?

-tch, ¡eso ya lo se! Me pregunto a ¿por que estoy aquí en esta habitación rodeada de tantas personas viéndome fija mente? Es molesto...

-volteence chicos -les dijo jeff a los demás mientras que asintieron y se voltearon.

-ummm ¿gracias? Supongo...

-ahora dime ¿quien eres y que haces aquí?

-¡que modos los tuyos! Tch, mi nombre es Pandora y no recuerdo por que estaba aquí, pero lo que si puedo decir es que soy un ser proveniente de el infierno. Mi turno de hacer preguntas ¿quienes son ustedes y que saben acerca de Liu Woods?


End file.
